Too Long But Never Late
by Composer of Discord
Summary: Justice League Gods and Monsters: Kirk shows Hernan how much he desires him too.(Hernan Guerra/Kirk Langstrom) PWP written for a friend, additional warnings inside


A/N: I'm sorry if the formatting is a little weird. This was originally posted on AO3 under the same penname. The warnings/tags are as follows: Established Relationship, Blow jobs

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The drawer slammed.

He was mad, or more so miffed. Kirk had seen Hernan mad, and this was not it. Aggressively slamming drawers and kitchen cabinets because Hernan's too annoyed to remember where he placed something, reminded Kirk of an old person, therefore miffed.

Hernan muttered some angry expletive under his breath.

"Looking for something?" Kirk easily entered the kitchen.

Another drawer slammed. "I see you've come out of your batcave."

"I told you not to call my lab a batcave."

"It's a batcave."

"Because I'm a vampire?" Now Kirk was annoyed, and Hernan knew it. He knew what buttons of Kirk's to push, and if he was miffed, then everyone else should be too.

"No." Hernan didn't bother to look at Kirk as he angrily stared into a drawer seeing nothing he wanted – if he was even looking for something. "Because it's dark," he slammed the drawer shut, "at the basement of the Tower," he opened another, "and you keep your bats there. Thus, a batcave."

Kirk sighed, and Hernan slammed the drawer he had just opened shut.

"You're going to break something." Kirk warned.

"As if you'd notice."

"Excuse me?"

"¿Por qué no puedo encontrar nada en este lugar? ¡Maldición!"

"What are you looking for?"

"A spoon!"

Kirk pulled open the drawer and handed Hernan a spoon. Hernan grew quiet.

"Are you happy now?" Kirk nearly slammed the spoon onto the counter when Hernan didn't make a move to take it. Rather his blue eyes just looked at it unblinkingly. Once it seemed whatever in his mind wasn't quite right, clicked, he snatched the spoon along with the pudding he had taken out of the fridge prior.

'Stress eating?' Kirk's dark brow rose.

"I don't know why we place the spoons in that drawer. It doesn't make sense! We never place them there, and now they're suddenly there?"

"Hernan." Kirk took in a deep breath before continuing. "The drawer has the knives and forks, why wouldn't it have the spoons too? It's where we've always placed them. Now will you tell me what's wrong, or are you going to continue being a child?"

"How am I a child?"

"This is a tantrum. Four-year olds throw tantrums, not forty-year old men."

"Thirty-eight!"

"Old."

Hernan set down his pudding with such indignation, it was hard for Kirk not to crack a smile. That would just anger Hernan further, but he truly was being ridiculous.

"Well maybe throwing a tantrum is the only way to get your attention."

"I see. So, you really are being a child."

"And you're being insensitive!"

"Because I'm not overtly affectionate? Is that what you need right now?"

"No, I don't need it, but wanting it – does that make me a child?"

Kirk had grown quiet. His shoulders fell, and his folded arms loosened as well with understanding.

"I don't need your time nor your affection. I want it, and me wanting it – I shouldn't have to feel bad for it. I shouldn't feel sorry for wanting your time, your affection, you. I just want you sometimes, alright?" The last part was quiet, but Kirk caught it nonetheless. He even caught the cheap cup of pudding before Hernan could reach for it as an excuse to end the conversation.

It wasn't over. Hernan made his point, now it was Kirk's turn to answer.

"No." Kirk said simply at first with Hernan's pudding at hand.

Chocolate. Kirk smiled bemused. Kirk too liked chocolate long ago. He wondered if he could still taste it.

"No," Kirk repeated with his red gaze meeting Hernan's. "You're not wrong in wanting to be with me. Maybe you shouldn't throw a tantrum, but I see your point." Kirk added the last part before Hernan could interject. "I'm sorry if I've made you feel neglected. I sometimes lose track of time, but that does not mean I lose track of you."

Hernan sighed. "I know you need to be in your lab, so I try not to place your needs over my wants."

"And if I said I wanted this too?"

"Then I'd say you haven't been very persuasive."

"Then let me start with this." Kirk reached out to Hernan. His finger hooked around the red belt, and tugged.

Hernan swallowed. His hips were tugged, and his feet followed. However, he didn't look convinced – not yet.

Even when their hips aligned and red eyes looked up at him, Hernan remained silent.

Was he going to have Kirk do all the work?

'Very well then.' Kirk set the cup of pudding to the side before lifting himself up onto the counter. His legs spread, and his fingers still hooked around Hernan, drew him to stand between them.

This time, Kirk's red eyes looked down at him, and by the small smirk that seemed to tug the corner of Kirk's lips, Hernan could tell Kirk liked this angle.

'Napoleon complex?' Hernan wanted to tease but the words never came.

Cold lips pressed against his. It was slow – a firm press that wanted nothing more than just to feel. Hernan pressed back, and his hands reached to feel the sides of Kirk's face. The edge of his jaw and the line of his cheekbone were features Hernan knew, and yet the way his fingers traced over them were as if to commit them to memory once again.

Hernan felt the tug of his hips as a reminder to where Kirk's hands were.

'So we're doing it here?'

His red belt clattered upon the floor in a resounding, 'yes.'

"Alright then." Hernan reached for Kirk's belt to do the same, meanwhile Kirk's fingers pulled at the elastic waist of his uniform.

"That's not fair." Hernan remarked.

"What's not fair?"

"You're getting ahead of me."

Kirk laughed. "I thought this was my show."

He smoothly slid from the counter to the slated floor, bringing Hernan's spandex in his descent.

Hernan caught a glimpse of mischief in those red eyes as a smirk pulled upon those devious lips.

"Let me show you how much I want you."

Hernan wanted to say Kirk didn't need to 'show' him. He was wrong to throw a fit. He didn't mean to, but then Kirk's hands were on him, and all thoughts of apology vanished.

He wasn't sorry – not truly, for god, he wanted this. He missed this. He missed the way Kirk would press his lips against the curve of his hip. He missed the way Kirk's pointed fang would nip at the bone.

Meanwhile, hands, cool against his skin, wasted no time in divesting Hernan of his briefs as well.

"Looks like you really did miss me."

"I really did. Except if you mean down there, well that would happen no matter how many times I see you." It was Hernan's turn to smirk.

It was hard at times to say whether it was Kirk's cheekiness who provoked Hernan to be playful, or whether it was Hernan who had the effect on Kirk.

However, even with identical looks of amusement, it was Kirk who had the upper hand. His cold fingers curling around the base of Hernan's cock made it undoubtedly so.

Hernan felt his breath catch, as his own hand braced himself upon Kirk's shoulder, and his other ran through the top of Kirk's head.

Damp…

"Did you shower before this?"

Kirk hummed. "Still doubt me?"

Hernan laughed, but the mirth was short lived when he felt Kirk's tongue run up the underside of his cock.

"Dios."

Kirk didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. Hernan could imagine the smirk had remained upon those knowing features. Then those cold lips wrapped around him, and Hernan felt himself bending to Kirk's will. His hips canted for more, but strong fingers kept him at bay. They curled around his hip possessively as Hernan's own fingers curled into the dark strands of Kirk's hair.

Even if it seemed as a move to take control, it was Hernan trying to catch up. He knew Kirk was in control, and Hernan had no desire to take it from him.

Then he felt Kirk take more of him, and all thoughts of control slipped from him. All he could focus on was the striking contrast of the coolness of Kirk's lips but the warmth of his mouth. And when Kirk pulled back, Hernan could feel the side of Kirk's fangs press against the side of his cock, and the friction was maddening.

A low groan was drawn from him by the hallowing of Kirk's cheeks around the tip of his member.

Hernan had to laugh. "Cheeky."

Kirk hummed, and the feeling of it around him was like kindling to an already hungry flame burning inside him.

Once more Kirk took him in, and once again Hernan could feel the sides of Kirk's fangs and his tongue flattened against the underside of his cock. When his cold lips were wrapped to the farthest point his mouth would allow, his tongue dragged upward, and Hernan's toes curled.

All the while, the places Kirk's lips could not reach, his hands did. Cold fingers moved from his hips to the base of his cock and squeezed.

"Kirk" Hernan tugged Kirk's head back. Even when his lips past the head, his tongue flicked over the tip as if Kirk had no intentions of stopping, but Hernan gripped him once more until those red eyes looked up at him.

Kirk understood. "So impatient."

Nonetheless, he rose from the floor. Although, as soon as he was standing, his feet left the ground by strong arms wrapped around him.

Kirk laughed. Yes, he did miss this.

He missed Hernan's childish temper, his impatience, his eagerness, and when it was Hernan's turn to touch him, he missed the warmth of those hands against his skin.

It had been too long, but Hernan was right. Even if they had seen each other all the time, Kirk's desire for him would have remained unchanging. He wanted him always.

Hernan, finally sated, laid beside him. His heart pounded against his chest, and Kirk couldn't help but smile at the sound of it.

"Feel better?"

Hernan laughed. "It's certainly a start."

"I see, then I shall buy you more chocolate pudding tomorrow, and place a spoon in every drawer."

"Smart ass." Hernan pinched his side teasingly. However, his hand lingered against Kirk's skin, causing the sides of Kirk's lips to upturn.

"I feel better too."

Hernan smiled. "Te amo, Kirk."

"I love you too, Hernan. Just try not to break the drawers. I would notice."

"And don't you stay too long in your batcave."

"It's not a—"

Hernan silenced Kirk with a kiss, for they could go the rest of the night bantering over trivial things, but right now, Hernan just wanted to hold him. Kirk's arms wrapped around him in turn, and though Kirk knew he would have to return to his batcave soon, he enjoyed being in Hernan's arms.

* * *

A/N: This is written for a friend because they were feeling down. I hope this made you feel a little better, BSC. You are very much loved by me, and many others. Please never forget that.

For everyone else, thank you for reading, and take care!

P.S. I wrote the chocolate pudding part in, and was questioning it, but then I was having dinner with my wife, and she just hugs a cup of chocolate pudding and says, "I love chocolate pudding. It makes me feel warm." So for that I kept it.

Also, don't think about the title. I don't know. I'm still running high on a fever, and more than half of this story was written while I was sick. So I'm sorry if it's a little weird. Please forgive me, friend. Hope you feel better!


End file.
